


Revival

by pinkphoenix1985



Series: Astray [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-11
Updated: 2010-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkphoenix1985/pseuds/pinkphoenix1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets a promotion at work which for Lisa is a great reason for a little celebration but someone else has other plans for Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revival

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Supernatural ;) because if I did-- the boys would be together!:D

One night, Castiel showed up. 

He had appeared in Lisa’s dining room amidst their celebration of Dean’s promotion at work-- Lisa had insisted that they celebrate the occasion while all Dean wanted to do was just ignore it. Since that _day,_ he didn’t care much for the celebration of pretty much anything. That day should have been the ultimate celebration, one of triumph. 

As Lisa and Ben cowered in the corner behind him, Dean glared at Castiel. He felt anger bubble up red-hot inside of him— _Castiel had been there that day. Yes, Castiel had been in a position where he couldn’t help Sam not while Lucifer rode him, but then afterwards. When he magically reappeared from the dead yet again to heal Dean and Bobby. Why couldn’t Castiel have done something to save Sam? The one who had sacrificed everything to save them all?_

“What do you want, Cas?” Dean almost snarled out the words. His glare and stance eerily resembling the Dean of old, the big brother—who had been buried under grief for so long. 

Calmly, Castiel replied, “Dean, do you remember the question I asked of you that night? What would you rather have? Peace or freedom?

Without hesitation, Dean answered. “Neither. Since Sam isn’t here with me to enjoy it.” 

Satisfied, Castiel continued to ask, “Have you seen or read anything Supernatural-related lately?”

Stunned at the change of topic, Dean replied, “No.”

Smiling a secret smile, Castiel nodded at him, “Well, maybe you should start…”

With that, Castiel disappeared in a blink of an eye.


End file.
